


Super Sub-Zero Brothers: Ice Cream Sandwich

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Brothers, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Not Incest, Praise Kink, Read the Author's notes Please, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Temperature Play, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, if i missed something let me know, two best bros fucking the same girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: As a fellow cryomancer and junior member of the Lin Kuei, you've been with Bi-Han for a while now, but things get interesting when Kuai Liang wants to join the two of you. Can you keep up with the brothers, or will you be left out in the cold??I wanted to try and make the summary about as cheesy as I possibly could. Please read the Author Notes before the story for more details, but the short version is, it's a threesome fic, you the reader are in an existing relationship with Bi-Han (or don't be, it won't hurt my feelings if you don't love him as much as I do, but it's written that way) and Kuai Liang decides he wants in on the fun too. It's NOT INCEST, it's just two best bros fucking the same girl at the same time. Seriously, read my notes. This is a rewrite of my fic 'A Mongrel and her Two Kings' so it's just as smut-tastic as that one is, this one just doesn't have any M/M in it, it does have some more extended/elaborated M/F scenes as the trade off. The story can be set either before Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero takes place (which is the timeline in my head) or after Kuai Liang's Mortal Kombat 11 ending, reader's preference.





	Super Sub-Zero Brothers: Ice Cream Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Sorry if this is a little redundant after the summary. So this is a rework of my fic 'A Mongrel and Her Two Kings' which is originally a Fate/Grand Order fic. Mortal Kombat has been my favorite gaming franchise since it began, Bi-Han has always been my favorite character, but I've always been really afraid to do anything with him because a) my “relationship” with him started so innocently, I was 8 when MK1 came out so my only thought was “I want to marry Sub-Zero when I grow up!” obviously the older I got the nature of the “relationship” changed and now I'm just a thirsty disaster lol b) I'm terrified of doing a bad job writing for Bi-Han. I've only recently warmed up to the idea of exploring anything with Kuai Liang since as I previously mentioned I've been in a “relationship” with Bi-Han for nearly 27 years, and honestly never really liked Kuai Liang up until 11 but Kuai Liang looks fantastic in MK11 and I loved his ending so I want to explore a dynamic with a reader that is involved primarily with Bi-Han, but neither the reader nor Bi-Han seem to mind letting Kuai Liang join in. Before anyone freaks out about brother incest, this ISN'T that kind of fic, yes BOTH Bi-Han and Kuai Liang will be fucking the reader TOGETHER, but NO there is no incest dynamic between the brothers. They aren't together, they aren't going to be involved with each other, so don't worry about that going into it, it's just going to be like two best friends banging the same chick. If it still bothers you that both brothers are fucking the same girl at the same time, this probably isn't the right type of fic for you. That being said I'm probably going to do yet another version of my same fic involving some Kronika time fuckery with Bi-Han Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot, so if you saw my tumblr post about this fic idea and are bummed it's not that pairing, don't worry I gotchu. Reader is a fellow Lin Kuei, this can pretty much be set either pre Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero or after Kuai Liang's MK11 ending, whichever you prefer, but Sub-Zero is Bi-Han and Tundra is Kuai Liang to avoid confusion in the story. Ok, so with unnecessary author background and necessary warnings in place let's get to the fun!  
Side Note: It's a personal head cannon of mine that the brothers have naturally dark brown eyes, but when they get when emotional i.e. horny, angry, in battle etc. they are ice blue. So it's not that I forget eye colors here and there it's just showing a change in mood.  
One last thing, I write out porn manga/doujinshi sound effects, so if you see like "Nnnnggg" it's literally meant to sound just like it's written, using just 'oooo', 'ohhh' and 'ahhh' are just a little boring IMO.

“Oh god, I can’t believe they’re actually willing to do this.” you thought to yourself while trembling lightly, trying to keep your balance atop Bi-Han. You couldn’t tell if it was nerves or the increasing cold. This was hardly the first time you had been in this situation with Sub-Zero, so you were used to the overbearing cold that rolled off of his perfect body. Being part cryomancer gave you some resistance to Bi-Han's natural cold when it was just the two of you, but the addition of the second cryomancer crawling onto the bed, or perhaps just your nerves, left you flushed deeply, breath coming out in cloudy puffs. “It’s just the additional cold, that’s all…” you kept telling yourself, trying to calm down.

“Relax, Y/N,” Bi-Han purred as the bed sagged under the weight of Kuai Liang. You gasped as your head was turned from looking into cold, icy blue eyes to warm chocolate-colored ones. The younger brother chuckled softly as he cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. It was soft and gentle at first, as if the newcomer was asking your permission. You whined as you felt his cool tongue prodding at your mouth. Once you felt Bi-Han’s reassuring hand on your thigh, you parted your mouth.

Bi-Han gave a low chuckle as he reached his other hand up to lightly toy with your breasts. “It’s alright to enjoy yourself, Qīn*.”

You gasped against Kuai Liang’s mouth as his cold lips connected with yours, and let out a soft moan as the younger brother’s tongue managed to dart inside. As the younger cryomancer deepened the kiss you couldn’t help but whimper against his slightly over-eager mouth, his tongue curling against yours.

“Mmm?” Tundra replied, breaking his kiss with you. “It’s true Y/N. You don’t have to be ashamed of your desire to lie with both of you sifu*. It’s been just been Bi-Han and I for so long we’re no stranger to sharing.” He gave a predatory grin before flashing a smirk toward his older brother. “Isn’t that right, big brother?”

You reluctantly slid off Bi-Han to sit up against the head of the bed next to the two. You bit your lower lip, worrying it between your teeth before replying with a soft, “Really?”

Bi-Han sat up, tangling his hands in your soft hair and hungrily attacking your mouth. The kiss was heated and passionate; despite being almost numbingly cold, all teeth and tongue; utterly dominating your mouth. “Of course, even if it wasn’t, you know I’d never deny you anything.” Bi-Han breathed out against your ear, sending a shiver down your spine.

“Holy shit.” you breathed quietly in between gasps of breaths, shifting your thighs back and forth uncomfortably, trying to alleviate the growing desire. You were used to Bi-Han being dominating and in complete control of every aspect of your sex lives, but throwing Kuai Liang into the mix seemed to draw out his aggressive, if not feral, nature even further.

Tundra beckons you over, Bi-Han not yet letting you fully break away from his demanding lips. You gasped as the Kuai Liang shifted behind you, grinding his clothed erection against you shamelessly.  
Kuai Liang let out a low groan, “It’s been far too long.” he murmured as he pulled you away from his older brother, running his thumb against your lower lip.

“Maybe for you, Kuai.” Bi-Han snorted his retort as he reached for their student, “I on the other hand, was satisfied this morning, and afternoon.” he said smugly.

“Well then, you don’t mind if I go first this time, then would you?” Kuai Liang shot back, almost as though he was challenging his brother.

“You little shit…” Bi-Han snarled, glaring at his younger brother.

“Bi-Han.” you started.

Bi-Han huffed indignantly, “It’s up to my little Qīn to decide what she wishes, don’t get ahead of yourself, little brother, it is because she wishes you to be here that I allow it.”

“And what I wish is to have both of you, at the same time.” you looked down, unwilling to meet either of their eyes as you continued, “I think you’re both aware though, that I’ve only ever been with Bi-Han, so I’m not exactly sure how to do this.”

Bi-Han pulled you towards him and brushed his lips against yours, “Don’t worry Y/N, we’ll take it slowly.” he rolled over and rummaged around the dresser drawer for a moment before throwing a small glass vial onto the bed next to Kuai Liang.

“Um Bi-Han, what’s that for?” you questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“For your comfort Y/N.” Kuai Liang answered for him, pressing a lazy kiss against your neck.

“Oh!” you flushed deep red, “For that…” you trailed off, you had only done that a few times with Bi-Han, and while you had enjoyed it, you weren’t sure how you would be able to accommodate both of them.

“Relax.” Bi-Han commanded as he pushed you flat against the bed, tugging your underwear off in one fluid motion.

Before you could protest, or worry further, all coherent thought was lost as he rolled his icy tongue along your hairless mound. “Ahh! Bi-Han!” you cried out, gripping the bed sheets tightly.

You couldn’t help but squirm around under the sudden attention as Kuai Liang appreciated the show.  
Your face flushed deeper by the moment as your eyes darted back and forth between the brothers' handsome faces. You bit back a low whine at the embarrassment bubbling up from being so exposed in front of both of them.  
After a few moments of being mesmerized by your adorably embarrassed face Kuai Liang turned his attention to your breasts. He palmed one lightly before squeezing it as his mouth lowered to lavish your other breast with his wicked tongue.

Bi-Han pushed your legs apart further, swirling his tongue skillfully around your clit before pushing it deep inside your core.

Goosebumps broke out all over you body, pulling a whimper from your slightly chattering lips, you instinctively bucked up against Bi-Han’s mouth, and threaded one hand in Kuai Liang’s hair, the other in Bi-Han’s.

The younger brother bit down lightly on your nipple, sucking on it briefly before pulling away making unnecessarily lewd noises. “Tell me, my pet, are you this sweet everywhere?”

Bi-Han growled low at the use of ‘pet’ but let it go for the time being as he hummed against you, causing you to cry out again, “Care to find out Tundra?” you could feel Bi-Han grinning against your thigh. Sub-Zero leaned back, his chin glistening with your juices.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Kuai Liang gripped Bi-Han’s chin as he languidly licked a thick stripe up to his brother’s mouth before pulling away with a smug look on his face.

Before you even had time to process this you felt two of Kuai Liang’s cool, thick fingers push their way into your dripping hole before sucking greedily at your clit.

“Kua-Kuai!” the noise he tore from you would have normally embarrassed you, but you were too worked up to care at the moment.

He twisted his tongue around your nub before flattening it out. Undulating again as his fingers curled inside you, almost immediately finding your sweet spot.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” you couldn’t help but think; Tundra, like his older brother, certainly knew how to please a woman. You moaned loudly again as his fingers twisted inside of you and his tongue refused to slow down. “Unh. K-Kuai.” you shakily stuttered out, “I’m so.. I’m..Kuai….” you whimpered.

Kuai Liang groaned against you as he kept up his relentless pace. He reached back to palm himself through his underwear to try alleviate his growing arousal. He began to slow down his pace a bit. He was a patient, well disciplined man who was in no rush to end this quickly. He pulled his face back momentarily to watch the desperate, almost distraught look on your face, cursing to himself that Bi-Han got to see that face whenever he wanted.

His cool breath ghosted over your glistening cunt, eliciting a shiver and a startled gasp. A needy whine pushed its way past your lips as you felt him withdraw his fingers. You looked up at him in confusion, but before you could even question him, Tundra took your entire cunt into his mouth, the new and welcomed sensation of his facial hair nearly overwhelming you in an instant. “Ah!” You cried out as he greedily forced his tongue deep inside you while his strong calloused hands groped and man handled your beautifully thicc ass.

One of his fingers, still slick from your dripping pussy, circled your tight asshole as his tongue pushed in and out of your core. His thick facial hair was rubbing over your soaking folds, leaving you a trembling mess before you had even gotten off yet, there was no way your were going to be able to last long. Reaching out a shaky hand, you feebly tugged at Kuai Liang’s dark locks, “Kuai…” you managed to get out in between condensed puffs of breath. He batted your hand away dismissively as he opened his mouth a bit wider allowing him to gently scrape his teeth against your clit. “Please…” you gave a sharp tug this time, trying to warn him of your inevitable orgasm. This time he pinned your hand to the bed as a few more well timed thrusts of his tongue and another scrape against your clit was all it took.

A sob was torn from your lips as every muscle in your body locked at the same time, and all at once everything was black before bright dots burst in front your eyes as you everything came crashing down around you. You couldn’t stop shaking as Kuai Liang pulled his finger from your behind as he sat back on his knees.

He made a show of licking his beard clean as best he could, when Bi-Han couldn’t help but ask “Well?”

Kuai Liang chuckled, “Indeed, you are sweet everywhere little one.” the younger brother replied, earning a knowing grin from Sub-Zero.

Bi-Han pressed a teasing kiss against your lips as you were coming down from your high, “So tell me Y/N, which brother do you desire in which of your lovely holes?”

“Bi-Han!” you cried out, you could feel your face heating up, almost feverishly hot, despite the heavy chill in the room, “How can you even ask me that?! I… I don’t know! I’ve only even been with you, how am I supposed to decide something like that?”

“It’s precisely because you’ve only been with Bi-Han that you need to be the one to decide this little one. If you feel uncomfortable with letting me fuck that tight little cunt of yours, then you need to say so.” Tundra said decidedly as his thumb absentmindedly stroked your prominent hipbones.  
You squirm under the bluntness of his statement, but take a deep, unsteady breath as you decide.

“Bi-Han! I want Bi-Han where he usually is.” you squeaked out, for some reason you couldn’t bring yourself to say something as lewd as you wanting Bi-Han to fuck your pussy out loud.

“As you wish little one.” Kuai Liang grinned as he reached for the vial, “Bi-Han lay back down, and Y/N, you can pretend you’re in control for a change.”

Bi-Han couldn’t help but laugh, “What a hilarious idea Kuai, Y/N can be in control anytime she wishes, she’s just never wished it before, but it does allow her a excellent opportunity to look upon my flawless physique.”

Under normal circumstances you would have rolled your eyes at Bi-Han’s endless arrogance, not that you could fault him in this case, he was by far the most perfect man you had ever laid eyes on, and his body should be classified as China’s greatest National Treasure. Not that Kuai Liang was anything to sneeze at, he may not have been anywhere near as tall, or intimidating as Bi-Han, but he more than made up for it with his handsome face, rugged good looks and equally perfectly honed body. Eager to comply with their orders you began tugging on Bi-Han’s pants, the hiss he made when his erection was freed was music to your ears. Your mouth watered at the sight of his proud cock, ever so slightly curving away from his perfect washboard stomach. You couldn’t resist darting your tongue out to lap at a glistening bead of pre-cum.

Bi-Han let out a low hum of appreciation before saying “There’s time for that later Y/N, tonight is all about pleasing you.” he ran his fingers through you hair before pulling you, effortlessly; on top of him.

You splayed one hand against his stomach, the other reaching back to hold his cock in place as you sank down slowly. You could feel his cold cock stretching you out, filling you until you almost felt like you would burst. “Nnn Sifu.” you gasped as you were fully seated, legs trembling, your finger nails digging into his hips. You felt Kuai Liang’s cool breath against your neck, and his length pressing up against your perfectly full butt. “Not ready yet..” you panted out.

“Hush, I know that. Just be still.” the younger brother commanded as he poured a generous amount of the small glass vial over his fingers before slowly pressing one against your opening.

“Ah!” you clenched around Bi-Han’s length as you felt one of Kuai Liang’s slick fingers pressing into your tight ass. Slowly and methodically he worked it into you, thrusting it in and out as you gradually relaxed he added another finger. “Kuai…” you whined softly, before Bi-Han not so subtlety reminded you that he was a part of his equation too, bucking up into your tight wetness. “Si-Sifu!” you gasped out.  
After several more tedious moments, a second finger joined the first, Kuai paused for a moment to allow you to adjust to the fuller sensation before slowly dragging them out. He rotated his wrist ever so slightly before pushing his finger’s back inside, you hissed as he began to scissor his fingers open and close until you were reduced to nearly sobbing mess, you desperately wanted Bi-Han to move, or wanted to be able to move, but Sub-Zero was keeping you firmly in place. “Oh please, please. Bi-Han.” you begged.

Bi-Han groaned, “Is she ready yet Kuai? I don’t know how much more patience I have.” You couldn’t help but whine as you felt Sub-Zero twitching deep inside you.

“One way to find out.” the younger brother replied before slicking his length up with the rest of the slippery oil, and lining himself up.

You clenched your eyes shut as you felt him start to push his way inside your deliciously tight ass. “Oh fuck,” you yelped out, “This is maybe too much. I don’t know if I can fit both of you.” you started babbling.

Bi-Han was quick to pull you flush against his hyperboreal body and silenced your worries with his freezing, cold mouth.

Kuai Liang pushed in almost painfully slowly, letting out a sound that was like a cross between a hiccup and a sob as he managed to work himself in fully.

“Oh shit!” you cried out pulling away from Sub-Zero, tears pricking at your eyes as you felt too full, too stretched out. It was an overwhelming sensation, you couldn’t think straight, or catch your breath, all you could do is lean against Bi-Han, panting in short, almost pained breaths.

“Oh?” you hear Bi-Han below you start to question, “Are we too much for you Qīn? Has the student gotten too far ahead of herself thinking she can tame her masters?”

If it were you alone with Bi-Han, you would have scoffed at his posturing, perhaps twisted your hips in that way that reduced even the great Sub-Zero to a mere man, but all you could manage was a broken cry “Go slowly… please.”

Kuai Liang kissed your neck, “Pay him no mind little one, I will treat you like the treasure he clearly doesn’t realize you are.”

“You forget your place little brother, all treasures in this clan, including this one” you gasped as you felt Bi-Han thrust up into your tightness “belong to me.” Another thrust and you were shamelessly panting, “Isn’t that right Y/N.” he purred. All you could do was frantically nod in agreement, cheeks flushed from the extreme cold, you felt almost feverish, an odd mix of embarrassment and excitement.

Kuai Liang exhaled in frustration, “Yes Grandmaster.” he retorted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He chose not to rile up Bi-Han any further, even though it was generally one of his and Smoke’s more preferred past-times, but for the time being Tundra was more concerned with concentrating on not only his own pleasure, but more importantly his student’s pleasure.

Slowly, almost reluctantly you feel the drag of Kuai Liang’s cock, almost feeling hot in comparison to Bi-Han’s freezing body; sliding out of your tight hole, causing you to inhale sharply, giving you only a moment of reprieve from the oppressive feel of both assassins filling you to the hilt. “Kyah! Kuai!” you cried out as he pushed him back in, with enough force to knock you, almost painfully back into Bi-Han. It still felt intense, but at the same time you couldn’t help but moan as you felt Bi-Han’s cock twitch in response to the sudden movement. “Nnh. Yes!” It still burned slightly, but you were quickly getting used to the delicious sensation of Sub-Zero being balls deep in your cunt and Tundra burying himself in your ass. If you were being honest with yourself, you had been fantasizing about this for months.

At first you had felt guilty about your feelings for the younger brother, but you soon realized Bi-Han had been going out of his way to bring Tundra around more often, even so much as encouraging Kuai Liang to watch over you when Bi-Han was out on missions, so your indiscretion was short lived. Sub-Zero was actually the one that first suggested it, though you were pretty sure you didn’t do a very good job covering your interest in Kuai Liang, and with Bi-Han and Smoke acting as his wing-men, Kuai Liang was positively brazen in his overt flirting. Bi-Han was a good brother and lover, he always put your and his brother’s happiness before his own. You were pulled from your train of thought as Bi-Han held you up slightly and pushed up into as Kuai Liang once again pulled almost all the way out. “Sub-Zero! Tunda!” you mewled happily.

“Tch. Such a good little girl, taking my dick so prettily. You’re doing such a good job, can you feel Kuai trembling with desire?” Bi-Han praised, lacing his fingers in your hair as he drew you to his mouth again for a chaste kiss, “Isn’t that right Kuai? You’re doing all you can not to finish in her tight little ass right now.” He rolled his hips against yours almost lazily, as if he was more than content to let you and his younger brother lose yourselves completely before he had his turn.

You felt Kuai Liang growl against your neck, his body draping over yours, “As much as it pains me to admit it, he’s right Y/N. Can you feel what you’re doing to me? I haven’t felt like this in ages.” he groaned. He started to thrust in earnest now, completely ignoring the rhythm Bi-Han was trying to help regulate.

Between the honeyed words dripping from Bi-Han’s mouth and the force of Kuai Liang now driving you forward with each thrust and every time he pulled you back it forced Sub-Zero’s cock deeper inside, you felt a delicious heat starting to coil in your belly. If you weren’t so far along you would be more ashamed of the noises were making and you could only imagine the look on your face, you were certain if people could actually have little hearts in their eyes, that would be happening now, you could only hope you weren’t drooling too.

“Y/N.” Kuai Liang stuttered, almost whimpered in your ear, followed by another hard thrust, “I’m so close.” voice cracking a little at near the end.

“Nng. Kuai. Me too.” you managed to pant out as his icy grip on your hips tightened, almost painfully, causing you to instinctively tighten around both of them. You yelped as you felt Tundra spread you cheeks apart slightly to try and get even deeper, soon your cries and whimpers were swallowed up by Bi-Han’s demanding mouth. His icy tongue licking its way into your mouth, tangling with yours as he continued to lazily roll his hips against yours. He pulled back a bit, another hard thrust from his younger brother caused you tighten almost painfully around both of them, reflexively, Bi-Han bit down sharply on you bottom lip before letting go and licking your abused lip almost apologetically. “Fuck.” you ground out, “Kuai. I’m going to…ahh, kya, Kuai…” you were to the point that you were so close to cumming you hadn’t noticed you were nearly in tears. You felt him drilling into even harder and deeper than before, his rhythm becoming erratic and sharp, you squeezed your eyes shut, as you trembled and shook, “Ku-Kuai!” you cried loudly as your world shattered. Stars exploded before your eyes as you shuttered and lay spent against Bi-Han’s body, you kept mewling helplessly as Kuai Liang pushed in sharper. You felt him caging your body with his as his thrusting stopped abruptly, and you felt a sharp, burning pain at the juncture of your neck and shoulder as his teeth sank in, muffling his loud groan of satisfaction. There was a sudden explosion of warmth in your ass, you let out a satisfied moan.

“Ah” Tundra started, as he let out a curse in Chinese “that was incredible little one.” Kuai Liang praised lazily as he kissed the back of your head before leisurely starting to pull out.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going Tundra?” Bi-Han demanded as he grabbed Kuai Liang, “We’re not done yet.”

You let out a hiss followed by a wince, as the Bi-Han started bucking up into your overly sensitive pussy, “B-Bi-Han, ah, it's too much.” another cry fell from your lips as you tried to slow Bi-Han's movements. “Please...” He clicked his tongue at you as he stilled himself. He saw you biting down on your lip, clenching your eyes shut, and digging your finger nails into his unyielding biceps, despite the intoxicating appeal of your over-sensitivity Bi-Han chose to have mercy on you. A sigh of relief escaped your abused lips, as you sucked in deep breaths, trying to come down from your earlier high, but it was short lived. 

The younger brother let out an indignant cry as his fellow Lin Kuei knocked him on his back while simultaneously pressing you flush against Kuai Liang, somehow managing to keep him buried deep inside you. He tried to stifle his whine against your shoulder, his overly sensitive cock still pulsing in you tender ass. 

“Hm. Look at the two of you, what a lovely picture.” Bi-Han's icy eyes darkened with lust as he took in the sight of you looking back at him, shivering, flushed and panting softly, you did your best to get a glimpse at the younger brother's face, and were surprised to see a similar expression. Kuai Liang's eyes were half lidded, he had a light flush on his face, sweat glistening upon his brow as he huffed and trembled lightly. Sub-Zero squeezed Kuai Liang's cheeks, “Who knew my baby brother was capable of such a lewd face, what would Mother say?” Bi-Han leaned forward, glaring at his little brother and clucking his tongue in mock disapproval. 

Kuai Liang blushed even deeper at Bi-Han's mock teasing, and his audacity to bring up their Mother in such a situation before snarling slightly and nipping angrily at his thumb. “Don't you ever get sick of him little one?” Kuai Liang grumbled in your ear, while glaring back at Bi-Han. 

Bi-Han didn't give you time to answer not that you were sure you even wanted to, he had re-positioned Kuai Liang's legs so that his knees were bent up on either side of you, with his back still flat against your bed, Bi-Han's hands were digging lightly into the underside of your thighs, pressing your legs against your taut stomach. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was still in inside you, he paused slightly to lean down to whisper in your ear “Order me to stop if I get too rough Y/N, I'll allow it this once, seeing you so fucked out has me too worked up to be convinced I can control myself any longer.” 

You moaned, his words alone were enough to give your second wind, “Bi-Han.” you tugged his icy-ebony locks to press your lips against his, biting down on his lip and tugging a little harsher than you intended, “If you don't move, I'm going to find Sektor's Dad and make him order you to move.” You could feel Kuai Liang chuckling silently at your demand, you clenched down hard on his still semi-hard cock in retaliation, causing him to curse and bite into your neck again. 

“As my little one wishes.” Bi-Han purred as he snapped his hips forward plunging into your tight pussy, earning a strangled cry from you. He groaned deeply, stilling for a moment, to grind his hips against yours before pulling almost all the way out again, but instead of filling you to the hilt, he opted to tease you, thrusting just the tip of his impressive cock slowly in and out of your throbbing hole. 

You whined at the sensation, it was just enough to tease you, but not enough to really satisfy you, “Bi-Han.” you sighed, you tried to wriggle around a bit to increase the sensation, but the position you were in didn't allow you for much movement. All you accomplished was to pull another broken curse from Kuai Liang. “Ahh. Bi-Han, please.” you found yourself starting to beg as you rolled your hips as best you could, trying to pull him in deeper. You inhale sharply as you feel Kuai Liang's cool hands start to fondle your breasts, teasing your nipples into stiff peaks, he paused his actions to free one of his hands to turn your head towards his. He licked and nipped at your lips before kissing you, sloppily and awkward at the angle, but you certainly appreciated his renewed enthusiasm. As you continued to kiss Tundra, fear began to gnaw at you, you really hoped Bi-Han or Kuai Liang didn't want this to be just a one time thing, despite Bi-Han's current teasing, you were starting to feel very comfortable with them, and you could definitely get used to the two of them spoiling you.

“What was that Y/N? You'll have to speak up.” the Bi-Han wore a wicked grin as he continued to thrust just the tip of his cock slowly, in and out of you. 

You squeezed down around him and arched your back, throwing your head back against Kuai Liang's chest. You mustered a frustrated groan before giving in, “Please Grandmaster, please.” You felt your cheeks heat up even further, you refused to meet Bi-Han's lustful gaze, as tears of both shame and need pricked at your eyes.

Sub-Zero pushed in a little further this time, “Please what, Y/N?” he pulled your legs nearly over his shoulders, readjusting his grip on you.

Hot, fat tears began to roll down your cheeks as your body trembled between the two cryomancers, “Fuck me.” you choked out, “Please Bi-Han, Sub-Zero, please Grandmaster, fuck me!” the desperate words tumbled from your lips before you even had time to think.

“Ohh?” he began, “Since you asked so nicely, I suppose I can get a little serious.” his predatory gaze grew darker as he snapped his hips forward buying himself full in your wetness.

“B-Bi-H-Han!” you nearly screamed his name as your feel him filling your tight cunt until his balls slapped against your taint each time the cryomancer fucked you, amazed as always that he somehow managed to fit his enormous length inside you. After all the teasing, and the earlier session with his younger brother, he didn't wait to give you time to adjust, he was quick to pull nearly all the way out before almost immediately slamming himself back inside. “Yes!” you cried out as he set a brutal pace, you scrambled trying to find a place to lay your hands, before looping them as best you can around his neck, clawing at his back. 

Sub-Zero let out a low chuckle as continued to thrust roughly into you, “I don't think I've ever seen you so wet and needy before little one. I suppose I'll have to thank you later Tundra.” 

“Ah Bi-Han!” you clamped down around his rigid ice-cold cock, using your grip on his shoulders to meet his thrust, driving him to increase the pace. Each jerk of your hips forced Bi-Han's cock even deeper inside your throbbing walls. “Bi-Han, I'm... I'm...” you bit down on your lip hard enough to draw blood, the sight spurring Sub-Zero on even further. His frigid mouth sought yours out, growling as he licked off the blood as you feel his sharp teeth nipping at your abused lip before kissing you roughly. Your cries muffled by his aggressive mouth, each thrust hitting your g-spot, your eyes were beginning to roll back as you were unable to focus on anything but the pressing heat and sensation building up. “Bi-Han.” you began to chant his name, your entire body trembling, one more sharp, well aimed thrust was all it took. “Ah! Hah! Sifu!” you cried shrilly as the overwhelming sensation of your orgasm ripped through your body, clinging to Bi-Han, panting and shuddering uncontrollably. His thrusting refused to slow, leaving you helplessly pinned between the two brothers, your body still trembling with each of his movements.

A grunt came from Bi-Han, as his ice blue eyes began to flutter as he continued to fuck you through your release. “Unh.” he hissed, bearing down on you, his grip on your thighs becoming almost painful as a thin layer of frost began to coat them, and his rhythm started to falter. “You came too quickly Qīn, that won't do. You know I prefer to finish together.” 

Another cry is ripped from your lips as his glacial fingers find your clit and began to stroke it with quick, tight circles. This was far too much, you felt like you were going crazy, the cold becoming overbearing, you felt tears fall again, as you hopelessly sobbed his name. Bi-Han's voice broke as he called your name. The action brought you back to your senses, Sub-Zero had never called your name in such a vulnerable, loving way when you had been intimate before, the action was enough to push you over the edge once again. “Bi-Han!” you wailed as you clapped down on his erection painfully.

Another few frenzied, painfully sharp thrusts and you felt his sharp teeth almost tearing into your shoulder, muffling Sub-Zero's roar as he came deep inside you, collapsing against you and Kuai Liang. After a moment or so, he released your shoulder, and licked apologetically at the blood seeping from the angry crescent mark. 

“Can I move yet, big brother?” Kuai Liang groaned, almost painfully from underneath you.

Bi-Han grunted in agreement, slowly easing out, supporting your body, fully aware you were no longer able to do it yourself.

You felt beyond satisfied, but sore and shivering uncontrollably as Bi-Han's cum leaked from your abused pussy, and once Kuai Liang finally was permitted to pull out of your ass, you crinkled your nose as his release began to run down your thighs, mingling with the mess below. 

“Ready for round two, yet, little one?” Kuai Liang asked as his eyes alternating between chocolate and ice blue, sparkled with renewed lust, glancing down you noticed his erection had sprung back to life during your time with Bi-Han.

You groaned and shoved him towards the edge of the bed, “No Kuai, I'm ready to pass out. I can't even see straight anymore and I'm about ready to freeze to death.” You forced out between your chattering teeth before letting out a soft moan of a appreciation as you felt a warm moist towel wiping you clean as Bi-Han trailed soft kisses along your neck and back.

“It's past your bedtime anyway Tundra.” Bi-Han teased as he pulled the soiled sheets out from under you, before rolling you one direction, then the other to replace it with a warm flannel sheet. Ever the gentleman he pulled one of his hoodies over your head, helped you into some sweats and wrapped you in a thick down and fur comforter. 

“Oh shut up brother.” Kuai Liang retorted hurling a pillow at Bi-Han, before falling off the bed at the behest of your foot.

You curled up against Bi-Han's chiseled chest and mumbled, “You can stay if you promise to behave.” 

*So I speak Japanese, but not Chinese, but Mandarin slang blogs have assured me Qīn is a term of endearment similar to 'Bae' in English, native Chinese speakers PLEASE feel free to correct me or let me know if any of the terms are not actually used in normal conversation.  
*should be the Chinese equivalent to 'sensei' so like little one, but in the martial arts/teacher sense of the word


End file.
